452fandomcom-20200214-history
DPL Manual - Compatibility
As said before, since release 1.8.2 DPL contains all functionality of Extension:Intersection. Migration aid In the standard configuration DPL registers the tag. This is needed to be downward compatible with extension 'Intersection'. In the transition phase you may want to install DPL in PARALLEL to 'Intersection' for testing. DPL offers a second entry point for that purpose. Instead of require_once("DynamicPageList.php") you have to use require_once("DPLMigration.php"). DPL will then ONLY register a tag called In this constellation you can change some of your existing calls of 'Intersection' (which use the tag) to the tag. Once you are convinced that this produces identical results and works with equal efficiency you can change to require_once("DynamicPageList.php"). Don't forget to change the statements back to the tag!. Of course you must also remove the require_once() for the Intersection extension. Messages The 'i18n' files of 'Intersection' and DPL have been merged. There are some messages which are semantically identical in 'Intersection' and DPL (although they have a different technical key). If the tag is used, DPL will have a preference for these old messages. Levels of Functionality After the migration to DPL the tag will offer exactly the same functionality as the former Extension:Intersection. Furthermore, there will be the tag available and the parser function. They will by default offer their whole functionality - which may be a little bit more than you want. Calling ExtDynamicPageList::setFunctionalRichness(0); will ensure that they behave identical to Extension:Intersection. Your LocalSettings.php might contain the following entries: require_once( "$IP/extensions/DynamicPageList/DynamicPageList.php" ); # the next statement served only for migration and is now commented out: # require_once( "$IP/extensions/DynamicPageList/DynamicPageListMigration.php" ); ExtDynamicPageList::$options'RunFromProtectedPagesOnly' = 'Extension DPL (warning): current configuration '. 'allows execution of DPL code from protected pages only."; ExtDynamicPageList::$maxResultCount = 100; ExtDynamicPageList::$allowUnlimitedResults = false; ExtDynamicPageList::$respectParserCache = true; ExtDynamicPageList::setFunctionalRichness(0); This would be a VERY conservative setting which allows DPL to run from protected pages only, restricting result sets to 100 pages, without real dynamic behaviour and with DPL tags offering nothing else but the mere functionality of extension:Intersection. We recommend to * allow DPL to run also on non-protected pages (as is true for Extension:Intersection) * accept the default limitation of 500 pages as a maximum result size or even increase that number * configure true dynamic behaviour (using the dplcache where appropriate) * select 2,3 or 4 as your level of functional richness. If you follow this guideline the only statement you would need (after the require_once()) is the call to setFunctionalRichness(). The level of functional richness has 5 values. Each DPL command belongs to exactly one of these levels. They are defined near line 860 in 'DPLSetup.php': 0 => ' addfirstcategorydate category count mode namespace notcategory order ordermethod qualitypages redirects showcurid shownamespace stablepages suppresserrors ', 1 => ' allowcachedresults execandexit columns debug distinct escapelinks format inlinetext listseparators notnamespace offset oneresultfooter oneresultheader ordercollation noresultsfooter noresultsheader randomcount randomseed replaceintitle resultsfooter resultsheader rowcolformat rows rowsize titlemaxlength userdateformat ', 2 => ' addauthor addcategories addcontribution addeditdate addexternallink addlasteditor addpagecounter addpagesize addpagetoucheddate adduser categoriesminmax createdby dominantsection dplcache dplcacheperiod eliminate headingcount headingmode hitemattr hlistattr ignorecase imagecontainer imageused include includematch includematchparsed includemaxlength includenotmatch includenotmatchparsed includepage includesubpages includetrim itemattr lastmodifiedby linksfrom linksto linkstoexternal listattr minoredits modifiedby multisecseparators notcreatedby notlastmodifiedby notlinksfrom notlinksto notmodifiedby notuses reset secseparators skipthispage table tablerow tablesortcol title titlematch usedby uses ', 3 => ' allrevisionsbefore allrevisionssince articlecategory categorymatch categoryregexp firstrevisionsince lastrevisionbefore maxrevisions minrevisions notcategorymatch notcategoryregexp nottitlematch nottitleregexp openreferences titleregexp ', 4 => ' deleterules goal updaterules ', level=0 will not allow any additional functionality (compared to Extension:Intersection). level=1 brings a series of small formatting improvements which will not affect performance level=2 brings some additional features which are roughly on the same level of database load as the basic functionality; it also contains content transclusion (which may require the dpl-cache on huge websites) level=3 brings more new features: selection based on regular expressions, queries on revision level level=4 adds a few additional features which are useful for private websites (like batch updates) but should not be made available on huge public websites.